


寻常人家

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	寻常人家

寻常人家

落过雪的洛阳万籁俱寂，入夜后连朔风也停住，只剩下雪块偶然压断树枝的清脆响声和屋内炭火迸出的噼啪声。只是这雪夜少了几分围炉而坐的安逸，却充斥着莫名的紧张感。偏是在阒寂之中，房门被不轻不重地推开了，仅一霎，床上浅眠的人已暗中握住了枕头下的短剑。

谁料来人轻车熟路点了灯，站在榻前抱着手臂好气又好笑地说：“仲达是将我当做贼人了吗？”

司马懿松开短剑，坐起身对来人矜重行礼道：“臣岂敢。”

曹丕在他床边坐下埋怨道：“你还有什么不敢的？我都有多久没见着你了，仲达却要做出一副无逾我墙的样子，我岂不寒心？”

十几年的共处让司马懿深知，当曹丕开始无理取闹，最好的办法就是以沉默待之，等他自己玩够了自讨没趣了也就做回人前滴水不漏的曹丕了。果然，曹丕又讲了些关于“仲子”在这个语境下有多贴合的玩笑话，最后才拍了拍脑袋说险些忘了正事，那双璨若星辰的眼睛笑盈盈地看向司马懿：“先生，快跟我来。”

秉烛夜游的事情是曹丕老本行了，践祚之后甚至越发放纵起来。或是溜到司马懿家中吓他一跳，或是留着他在宫中不放人走，有时只是对坐闲谈，有时则是登台上楼。司马懿也不年轻了，哪里经得起这样折腾。可他向来在琐事上无法拒绝曹丕偶尔任性的选择，又或许他是因皇帝眼底南皮之游不复得的疲惫与悲伤而动容，他无法弃之于不顾。

于是这一次，他也任凭曹丕牵着他的手兴致勃勃踏入雪后凌冽的空气中。

只是这一次，曹丕竟然带着他出了清明门，一人一骑，一路向东而去。沉睡中的洛阳城被他们甩在身后，北邙如巨兽般在黑暗中等待着他们，马蹄踏碎雪块，唯有比雪更白的一弯新月照亮前方。

曹丕以前也不是没有出猎成性夜不归城，但深夜私开城门出城去倒是头一回，司马懿忍不住转头看向逐渐远去的威严城门，若曹丕建安年间也作出这种事，恐怕曹植私开司马门也就算不得什么事了。

被念叨的那人以高超的骑术在马上转过身来迎着风问：“先生是不是在想，如果当初私开城门的是我，那坐上世子之位的便该是子建了。”

司马懿心内一惊，不知曹丕是怎么猜到他心中的想法，但他早已练就了一幅气定神闲的本领：“可最后的魏王是陛下而非陈王。”

曹丕笑了笑：“这便是了。”

最重要的莫过于懂得什么时间做什么事，譬如现在，在星野灿烂下便该策马夜奔去迎一迎第一缕朝阳。

这番深夜出逃的目的地是首阳山东的一座小田庄。司马懿全然不知曹丕何时在首阳山置办了田庄，看上去虽不大却也整洁有序，像是有人定期看顾的样子。可那万人之上的人，就像一场黑夜，有太多连司马懿也看不透的部分，所以若曹丕在首阳山有一座田庄，司马懿也不该太诧异。

等他们到达时，天边已微有晨光。曹丕栓好马后引他里里外外转了一圈，哪里是水井可以沉李浮瓜，哪里是被雪埋住的葡萄藤，哪里又开辟了空地以望月抒怀。庄上房屋不多，屋内陈设并不华丽，皆是半新半旧的物件，却都可见质量上乘。

曹丕负手而立于门前，看着逐渐清晰的天际：“精舍二三，秋夏读书，冬春射猎，父亲年轻时的梦想也不过如此了吧。只可惜父亲一生戎马不曾归乡，而我恐怕也无缘长居于此。仲达，你将来可愿替我一享告成归老的淳朴之乐？”

这话究竟是试探敲打还是无心之言？司马懿恭敬立于曹丕身后，他已经熬过了太多权谋猜忌，到最后却接不住一句真话的重量。哪怕这是曹丕的真话，也令他不得不打起百般精神仔细应对，曹丕防他防得漫不经心，却正是这漫不经心胜过滴水不漏，其他人是君便是君，曹丕是他的君还是他的爱人，他不敢沉溺在那人的温柔爱意中失了分寸。

然而这一次，司马懿仿佛因冉冉升起的朝阳失了分寸：“陛下继承大统而失田舍之乐，后悔过吗？”

曹丕轻笑出声：“仲达，你说父亲会因精舍闲居不复得而后悔吗？”

不会。司马懿在心里默默回答，曹操不会，曹丕不会，所以他也不会。这并非是说功成身退比不上大权在握，而是没有人能够幸运等到功成身退的机会，天命岂是人力可左右。若是身退只会被洪流挤个粉碎，尸骨无存。总有一些事情是不得不去做的，司马懿看向曹丕在光中模糊的背影，至少他们都告诉自己做出的选择是迫不得已，为了家族，为了苍生，为了天下。

“可我仍会惋惜，我想父亲也会。”曹丕轻声补充道。

这便是诗人与政客的不同。政客只顾现实，诗人活在梦里，而曹操和曹丕一路前行一路回溯。

司马懿从来读不懂曹丕作为诗人的那一面，他指点曹丕的学问，培养他的权术，却无法回应那些翩翩起舞的诗句。可谁又能完全地读懂曹丕呢？他太复杂，像各种矛盾和谐共存所诞生的奇迹，读懂了一面便难以触及另一面。

冬日阳光难得如此明亮，司马懿逆着光看向曹丕的身影，双眼如灼烧般疼痛起来。他从没有拥有过曹丕，没有谁能拥有曹丕。他努力想要看清曹丕，却只发现视野内的一切都越发模糊，正好似他企图理解万人之上说出“吾知之矣”的那个人究竟走过了怎样的人生。

直到曹丕转过身来吓了一跳，司马懿才抬手发现自己面上冰凉的泪水。

见他双眼红肿流泪不止，曹丕难得慌张，取了丝帕来覆到司马懿眼上，扶他到床上躺下，又解释说大约是夤夜赶路，天地间皆是一片雪白以至坏了眼睛，暂不用眼加以休息自会好转。

先前赶了一整夜的路，初不觉疲倦，可躺到床上后便自然泛起困来，既然曹丕让他安心休息，司马懿索性便阖眸睡了，也不管大白天睡觉是何等懒惰行为。也不知睡了多久，司马懿被一股香气弄醒了。屋内生了炭火，曹丕大约是在火上烤什么东西，满屋尽是肉香，还能听见油脂落入炭火中的噼啪声。司马懿正欲摘了眼上的丝帕看个究竟就被曹丕喊住了，令他继续敷着。

曹丕走到床边坐下，香味也由远飘近：“是烤的兔肉，我喂与你尝尝。”

司马懿气息一顿，赶忙推辞，一把年纪的人了那让自己的君主亲手喂食，他的老脸往哪里搁。可曹丕一旦决定要做一件事，无论多荒唐，都绝不听劝。于是司马懿只好妥协，尝了一口曹丕夹到他嘴边的鲜嫩兔肉，之后坚决不肯再吃第二口。曹丕又揶揄先生是否在嫌弃他烤得不好吃，司马懿被他磨得没办法，只能又多吃了些，心中暗暗腹诽他明明只是眼睛暂时看不了，怎么搞得像是生了重病一样。

曹丕收拾了食具，复又坐回床边，感慨道：“此情此景似重回当初与先生游处之时了。”

司马懿应了一声没有接话，曹丕永远看重当年，当年的人当年的事，他总是记得最清楚的那个，哪怕物是人非。

曹丕又说：“既然如此，不如我们再来重温当时读过的书。”

司马懿知道此刻最好的办法是顺着曹丕的意思来：“陛下想读什么？”

曹丕将司马懿的手握在自己手间，轻飘飘地回答：“汉书，霍光金日磾传。”

简单几字却如一句冷酷无情的宣判，其中警戒之意昭然若揭。

司马懿下意识想要把手抽回来，他应该战战兢兢匍匐于地回一句“臣死罪”并表明自己的立场，但曹丕将他的手攥得太紧，令他无处可退。他只好重新拾回自己的城府：“臣目不能视，无法与陛下共读，还望陛下恕罪。”

曹丕短促地笑了一声：“怎么，先生还需逐字逐句回忆一下吗？我并非要与先生探讨句读学问春秋笔法，不过是闲聊解闷罢了。”

司马懿见他是铁定了心思要谈论此事，心中难免不生出悲凉之感，却不知是悲曹丕还是悲自己，或是悲他们终于走到了这一步。他沉默良久方才开口：“臣对此文有一处不明，还请陛下解惑。”

曹丕轻哼一声：“分明你才是先生，怎么反倒问起我来了。”

司马懿道：“臣岂敢为陛下师。”

曹丕捏了捏他的手示意他说，于是司马懿缓缓道：“霍光死后才三年便宗族诛夷。汉书认为是他暗于大理，阴妻邪谋，立女为后，湛溺盈溢之欲，以增颠覆之祸。以此看来，若霍光治家有法，是否就能免去灭族之灾？”

曹丕没有立刻回答，只是一动不动握着司马懿的手，司马懿看不见他的神情，只感觉那人浑身绷得死死的，将他的手攥得生疼，许久之后才随着一声叹息松弛下来。他听见曹丕回答：

“月盈则冲，华不再繁。古来有之，嗟我何言。”

他的声音意外的平静，似有飞鸟离林，爪子勾起枝上残雪，碎落于地，在一片苍白中什么也看不出来。放长远了看，这世间本就是一片苍白，再壮怀激烈的色彩也将衰败，留下的只有贯穿始终的主题：死亡。

好在抵达那个注定的终点之前，人总有当下认为值得的事情可以干。

曹丕沉默着脱了鞋袜躺进被司马懿烘得暖乎乎的被窝里，把本已坐起来的那人也拉回了被子里，这才闷声说：“先生陪我躺一会儿吧，我困了。”

他少有流露出如此孩子气的时候，司马懿还未从先前的高度紧张中放松下来，只好浑身僵硬地陪他躺着，任凭曹丕在自己身侧翻来覆去不好好睡觉。

可这躺着躺着就心猿意马起来，不知是谁先牵了谁的手，又是谁先搂了谁的腰，谁又放了帷帐，谁又解了衣带，正是双鱼比目，鸳鸯交颈，似要把先前所亏欠的和日后将要亏欠的都一并补回来。曹丕不准司马懿摘下丝帕，他只得在忽明忽暗的光影间任由曹丕动作，不知窗外是何时，不知这一夕荒唐究竟烧掉了多少红烛。

等天空再度明亮起来时，司马懿本能地睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛已经恢复了正常，映入眼帘的便是床榻上残留的昨夜疯狂的痕迹。已是一天一夜了，司马懿默默穿好衣服，又转头看了一眼仍躺在枕头上的曹丕，他正想悄无声息地离开，却被还闭着眼的曹丕一把抓住了手臂。

“不告而别，先生未免太薄情了些。”

司马懿回答：“臣于家人才是不告而别。”

曹丕睁开眼，如剑的目光直直扎进司马懿心里：“先生何不留下，与我做一对民间夫妻，一世寻常人家。”

这是他最后的挽留。司马懿强压下满上心头的酸楚，缓慢而坚定地挣脱开曹丕的手，这是他们没有过的机会，也是不可能有的机会。他们都不够幸运。司马懿往屋外走去，不敢回头去看曹丕必定凝视着他的双眸，在他所行之处，春雪消融，连带着周遭的一切。他依然没有回头，哪怕身后就是他求而不得的梦。最后他只听见一声轻叹：

“仲达……”

那声轻叹，他也曾在黄初七年的病榻上听到。

司马懿慢慢睁开双眼，司马师已跪在床前等候指令。

他听见自己毫无感情地说：“依照计划会兵司马门。”

正始十年，他强迫自己从梦中醒来。


End file.
